Carpenter Street (episode)
Archer and T'Pol travel back in time to stop the Xindi-Reptilians in 21st century Detroit. Summary A man from the early 21st century receives a phone call from a Xindi-Reptilian. From what they discuss, it appears that the man probably does not know to whom he is talking and that his motivation is money. Later, the man abducts a prostitute and brings her into a room with other people who he apparently kidnapped earlier. On ''Enterprise'', Daniels contacts Captain Archer to ask him for his help figuring out what the Xindi are up to. The captain and T'Pol are then transported to Detroit, Michigan back in 2004. They then "borrow" a car (and some money) and begin searching to find the Xindi hideout. They soon find it and witness Loomis (the abductor) bringing another "specimen". Inside the facility, the Xindi asks Loomis to bring specimens for the last two blood types by the next day. He offers him a double reward. Archer and T'Pol then follow Loomis to his apartment and eventually get him to talk. Since he knows very little, Archer says he will be his next "abduction", to be able to get inside the building undetected. After being brought in, he explores and, from what he sees, suspects the Xindi are building some kind of bioweapon. He proceeds to destroy their temporal beacon (preventing them from bringing back what they have collected so far), and has the time to disable one Xindi before being forced to withdraw. Archer pursues to prevent the two remaining Xindi from releasing the toxin in the present period. Loomis tries to warn his former associates, but to no avail as their confusion allows Archer to reach and disable them. Archer and T'Pol bring the Xindi and their equipment back to the 22nd century using temporal tags given to them by Daniels. Loomis is then arrested by police officers from the Detroit Police Department. Memorable Quotes "We just traveled 90 light years back to Earth?" "And 150 years into the past." "Forgive me if I'm not entirely convinced." "You will be." : - T'Pol and Archer, after stepping through the airlock door into 21st century Detroit "Have you ever operated a vehicle from this period?" "I can pilot a starship!" : - T'Pol and Archer, just before departing in their stolen Dodge Ram. "People used to go to jail for this." "We'll return what we don't use." : - Archer and T'Pol after Archer uses 22nd century technology to take money from an ATM "This gonna take long? I don't wanna miss Conan." : - Lawrence Strode to Loomis "You're a veggie. I forgot. Why don't you take a fry? They're probably okay." : (T'Pol looks at Loomis' french fries in disgust, then at him) "Have it your way!" : - Loomis, to T'Pol "You two better keep your word." "You've been abducting people for money and you're questioning our honesty?" : - Loomis and T'Pol "Those creatures – the lizard-people – they're around here somewhere. You gotta find 'em!" "No problem. We'll get right on that." "Be careful. Be careful. They got ray-guns." "Yeah, ray-guns. Got it." : - Loomis and his arresting officer Background Information * John Billingsley (Dr. Phlox), Anthony Montgomery (Ensign Travis Mayweather), and Linda Park (Ensign Hoshi Sato) do not appear in this episode. Dominic Keating (Lieutenant Malcolm Reed) does not appear on screen, but has several voiceover lines at the end of the episode. * This episode does not feature any scenes shot on the bridge, in sickbay, or in engineering. * Leland Orser previously played Gai ( ), Lovok ( ) and Dejaren ( ). * This is the first episode of any Star Trek series to be rated TV-14 in the United States, because a small part of the plot involving drugs and prostitution. * The idea of characters coming back to the same time period as the real-life filming is similar to , , and . In this instance, "Carpenter Street" was filmed and aired in 2003 and Archer and T'Pol travel back to the then future year of 2004. * The civilian costume worn by Jolene Blalock was auctioned off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction. *The truck "borrowed" by Archer and T'Pol happens to be the same color and type as the one used by Tom Paris and Tuvok in the episode . * Although this episode takes place in Detroit, in reality, most scenes were filmed on the streets of downtown Los Angeles. * There are many references to the 1978 horror film . The title, and street name, is a reference to director . Loomis is a reference to Dr. Sam Loomis played by . Lawrence Strode is a reference to Laurie Strode played by . Loomis talks about a "Mr. Myers," a reference to the infamous killer . Loomis drives an old station wagon much like the one Myers drives. * T'Pol asking Archer if he is familiar with driving a truck recalls a similar line in , where T'Pol asks Tucker if he knows how to ride a horse. In both instances, the officer doesn't, but assumes that their past experience will be sufficient. * In some scenes between Archer and T'Pol which take place in the stolen truck, the rear-view mirror is noticeably missing. This is a common technique when filming television episodes or movies, so the camera and filming crew do not show up in the mirror. Links and references Main cast *Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Phlox (does not appear) *Jolene Blalock as T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed (com voice only) *Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather (does not appear) *Linda Park as Hoshi Sato (does not appear) *Connor Trinneer as Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest stars *Leland Orser as Loomis *Matt Winston as Daniels *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Damron Co-stars *Michael Childers as Strode *Donna DuPlantier as Prostitute #2 *Billy Mayo as Officer #1 *Dan Warner as Officer #2 *Erin Cummings as Prostitute #1 Uncredited co-stars *Tom Morga as a Xindi-Reptilian guard *Breezy or Windy as Porthos *Unknown actor as Xindi-Reptilian guard 2 References American Wrecking Company; apple juice; ATM; automobile; bacon; bio-reactor; blood bank; blood type; Burgerland; Carpenter Street; cent; cheese; cigarette; command center; cops; Delphic Expanse; delta band frequency; Detroit; Detroit Department of Health; Doberman; Dodge Ram; Double Superbeef; duty roster; fast food; Fiesta Salad; fossil fuel; French fries; Humanoid Figure; gasoline; Graffiti; hamburger; Heisler; intravenous drip; jail; ketchup; kill; kilogram; lawyer; lettuce; map; methohexital; Michigan; milligram; milliliter; Mitchell S.Y.; money; motion-activated security system; Myers, William; neutronic power source; news; O'Brien, Conan; Pacheco, "Bad Boy"; penny; phase pistol; pizza; Porter Street; pound; prostitution; Rajiin; ray gun; Robinson, "Killer"; rocket scientist; root beer; sedative; starboard; Starfleet database; stun; Suliban; switchblade; syringe; taco; temporal beacon; Temporal Cold War; temporal incursion; Temporal Prime Directive; terrorist; telephone; temporal tag; timeline; time travel; tire lock; transmission; Tri-City Speedway; Triple Superbeef; Twenty-Fourth Street; United States currency; vaccine; vegetarian; Vulcan neck pinch; "Workin' Man in tha City"; wheelchair; Xindi; Xindi bioweapon; Xindi-Reptilian; Xindi weapon Timeline references 30th century; 2002; 2004; 2061; 2154; 1970s |next= }} cs:Carpenter Street de:Carpenter Street (Episode) es:Carpenter Street nl:Carpenter Street Category:ENT episodes